Alien
by morph
Summary: One word goes through their minds when they see the inside of the TARDIS for the first time, and that word is 'alien.' TARDIS POV. Part of the TARDIS 100 series. Spoilers for 'Smith and Jones.' One shot.


AN/ I've been wanting to write the first bit of this fic for a long time, but it was only after seeing 'Smith and Jones' that I got the fire in my belly to actually do it. Contains spoilers for that episode. The BBC own everything in the Doctor Who world, though if I _could_ own it, I probably would. Part of my TARDIS 100 series and is in the TARDIS POV. Thanks to LilCosette for betaing again. This fic is dedicated to her too.

(…And also to everyone who ever thought something along the lines of "Holy s--t! It's bigger on the inside!")

* * *

"It's called the TARDIS," you tell them. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." 

You don't always tell them right away that I'm somewhat sentient, that I can read their minds, that I'm alive.

Oh, and they _always_ have to say that I'm "bigger on the inside." Always.

Many, many things run through their minds when they compare the size of my blue police box disguise with my vast, round interior for the first time. Shock, amazement, even a bit of fear. None of them are expecting it. One word circles through their brain. A label I share with you.

_Alien._

Alien. UFO. Not of this Earth, or any other Earth for that matter. My technology and your biology - both of which somewhat proudly trademark Time Lord. (Or Gallifrey, take your pick.) Different. Unique. Simply alien.

They seem to forget that they're alien to us too.

Remember Rose's first reaction when she saw me? She was in a panic because you two were being chased and she was about to tell you that you couldn't hide in a wooden box. She flew open my doors and ran a few steps inside before she realized that things were not as she expected them to be. Her eyes went wide, and that word slammed into her consciousness: "Alien!"

She made a hasty exit and ran in a complete circle around my exterior, just to be sure of its size. Then, because time was running out for her to get to safety, she ran back inside me.

"It's going to get us," she warned you.

You were busy with the plastic head you had obtained, setting me to work using it to trace the signal to where the Nestene Consciousness was hiding. I leaped into Rose's brain and proceeded to do all I could to help calm her. Luckily, humans are usually extremely adaptive, and Rose was no exception. I made a song for her, singing in her mind. No one else would own this song. It was my way of welcoming her.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute," you told Rose.

I continued to sing to her, masking your rudeness. I smiled warmly on this girl, liking her from the start.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect," you explained, hooking it up to me. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." I was only half-focused on performing this task you were asking of me. Proper introductions had to be made. I nudged you mentally, urging you to introduce me to her.

Placing the plastic head on my console, you sighed and turned to face Rose. "Right. Where'd you want to start?" you asked, knowing she would have a lot of questions. You kept your sharp blue eyes on her, smooth and calm.

"Um… the inside's bigger than the outside?"

Check.

"Yes," you confirmed.

"It-it's alien," Rose assumed. There was that word. No reason to deny this, no reason to lie. Kind of impossible to, really.

"Yep."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes." There was a pause as she stared at you, and suddenly you feared losing her. It made your hearts beat hard. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

I nudged your mind again. "It's called the TARDIS, this thing," you told her. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Check.

Rose put her hand to her mouth to cover a sob.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us," you assured her.

Her first quick trip with us demonstrated the 'dimension in space' part of my name. Her saving your life convinced you to ask her along, and it was the 'time' part of my name that finally sealed the deal in the end.

I remembered all this when you were introducing Martha to me for the first time. You lured her into the alley where I was parked with a smile. I could sense her strong mind and decided that she was indeed a good match for you. I made a new song for her; different than the one I had for Rose. You leaned up against my frame in a way that was so similar to how you used to before you regenerated. She smiled at you. You wore a powerful smirk.

"I went to the moon today," she said.

"A bit more peaceful than down here," you commented with a look back towards the street.

Martha sighed and walked up to us. "You never even told me who you are."

I know that you would have. Names are so important to humans. They're important to you and me too. "The Doctor," you told her again.

"What sort of species?" Martha inquired. Ah, so the bomb that you're not human has been dropped already. Fine with me. "It's not every day I get to ask that."

_No, but it could be…_

"I'm a Time Lord," you replied.

"Right! Not pompous at all then."

Oi! If only she knew what the rest of the Time Lords were like…

"I just thought…" you reached into a pocket and pulled out the result of a long time of frustration, tinkering, and imagination. "…since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver that needs road testing," you flipped the device in your hand, proud of your handy work and nervous of what Martha might say to your proposal, "you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked.

You confirmed this.

"I can't. I've got exams, I've got things to do…" Martha began listing off the excuses, but she had you from 'I can't.' You put the sonic screwdriver away and I gave your brain a nudge.

"If it helps," you told her, knowing that it probably would. "I can travel in time as well."

"Get out of here," Martha drawled, unbelieving.

"I can."

"Come on, now. That's _too _far," Martha said.

"I'll prove it," you insisted. I proceeded to help you do just that. A quick hop to the past, then back to where Martha was still wondering how a big blue box could just disappear like that. Easy. You strolled out holding your tie. "Told ya."

Martha was gob smacked, remembering how you'd bemused her with the tie hours ago. "No, but… that was this morning!" You didn't say anything, just kept your deep, brown-eyed gaze steady on her as you put your tie back on. Once again, nothing but smooth and calm.

"But… did you…?" Martha stammered. "Oh my god, you can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to come into work?"

_What, and have you miss the adventure?_

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden…" you told her, arms folded.

I snorted. _Like that's ever stopped us._

"… _except_ for cheap tricks."

_That's more like it._

Martha smiled again and her gaze drifted from you to me. "And that's your spaceship?" She approached me and touched my wooden frame. My engines hummed at her gentle touch.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space," you explained.

Check.

"Your spaceship's made of wood," Martha informed you, as if you didn't know. She looked down my side and realised she could see the back of the police box. "And there's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate," she said, flirtation in her voice.

You and I were about to show her otherwise. As casually as opening the door to a bedroom, you pushed open my door with your thumb. It creaked. "Take a look."

Martha stepped in and I let my song for her swell in welcome. Her eyes were and her mouth dropped open. _Alien… _You came in too and leaned against the railing next to the door, watching her reaction.

"No, no, no…" Martha said, still in denial. She would get used to it. She ran out and scoped out my exterior again, just like Rose did. "But it's just a box! But it's _huge_!" She stopped in the doorframe and asked you "how's it do that?" Not waiting for an answer, she knocked on my door. "It's wood… it's like a box with that room just… crammed in."

She stepped back inside. You and I were waiting expectantly.

"It's bigger on the inside," Martha breathed at last. You couldn't help mouthing those words with her.

Check.

"Is it? Hadn't noticed!" You shouted sarcastically, closing the door. Now she was in. No going back now.

Time we were off to find some _new_ aliens, eh?


End file.
